Josephina Nairne
❧ Behind these hazel eyes ' ✐ Josephina Faith Nairne née Hadley ✐ Sometimes called JoJo, Fina, or Sophie ✐ Born on 2nd of April, 2044 ✐ Originates from Perugia, Italy ✐ Half-blood ✐ Proud owner of a grown English Mastiff named Baisley and kitten named Bristol, gifted to her at end of term 26 (i think) from Lorelei Bristol. ✐ Currently married to Addison Nairne since 2 July 2082 ✐ One son, born 31 August 2083, Septimus Quinn ✐ Enjoys Painting, Jogging, and Languages '❧ Seems like just yesterday ✐ Hufflepuff, 2055-2062 ✐ Wand: Unicorn Hair, Maple, 11.5 inches, supple and swishy ✐ Faerie Patronus ✐ Amortentia smells like Peppermint, Homemade Italian Pasta Sauces, New books ✐ Best subjects: Arithmancy, Charms, Muggle Studies ✐ Worst subjects: Herbology, Potions ✐''' 9 OWLs': ''(Arithmancy - O, Astronomy - A, Care of Magical Creatures - E, Charms - O, DADA - E, History of Magic - E, Muggle Studies - O, Potions - A, Transfiguration - E) ✐''' 6 NEWTs': ''(Arithmancy - O, Care of Magical Creatures - A, Charms - O, DADA - E, History of Magic - A, Transfiguration - E) ❧ Here I am, once again ✐ Sandy brown hair, wavy ✐ Hazel eyes ✐ Five foot four (plus usually 2 inches for heels) ✐ Average build ❧ But you won't see the tears if I cry ✐ Josephina enjoys modest attire, rather than flamboyant. Though she was never into the dresses and pinafores, she does like her heels. ✐ A firm believer in etiquette, she believes it to be a strong indicator to success. ✐ She is very reserved and though she can generally spark a decent conversation up with anyone (except her parents), she prefers the solitary nature of reading. ✐ As a hard worker herself, she believes that a little elbow grease goes a long way. If you put forth the effort, ultimately it will pay off in the end. ✐ At times, Josephina may also appear daft, but that doesn't mean ignorance. She is smart and knows it, but also does not flaunt it. Fina is also quite the fan of cliches such as 'what comes around, goes around'. ❧ There are four roads to anywhere ✐ Upon graduating from Hogwarts, Josephina moved home to Italy and worked as a freelance painter, while attending the local Wizarding University, to which she graduated in 2065, specializing in Ancient Pythagorean Theory and Cryptomancy. ✐ In 2065 she began her worldly travels as a freelance Researcher, studying numbers, people and their cultures. ✐ In Spring 2069, she found herself located near Azania, South Africa, to which she began work at the South African Wizarding Academy, since she learned of them needing a Charms Professor and it'd always been a second favorite subject of hers. ❧ Let's make a new world now ✐ Hogwarts Muggle Studies Professor, 2081 to 2085 ✐ Hogwarts Arithmancy Professor, 2071 to 2081 ✐ Hufflepuff Head of House, 2075 to 2085 ✐ Gobstones Advisor, 2073 to 2078 ❧ Where we can wear each other for awhile ✐ Mother: Nicole Lily Hadley (nee Calandra) - Ravenclaw, works as a Healer ✐ Father: Marcus Ian Hadley - muggle, General Physician and Entrepreneur ✐ Two sisters, one younger and one older ✐ Leanne Elizabeth Mancini (born 2040) - Ravenclaw 2051-2058 - married Sept 30, 2065, now with two children ✐ Logan Paolo - born in June 2067 ✐ TiaMarie - born Aug 2071 ✐ Alexandria June (born 1 May 2045) - Ravenclaw 2056-2063 ❧ I'll lend you my tears if I could borrow your smile ✐ Josephina was born in Perugia, Italy to Healer Nicole Hadley, who was a witch from Scotland, and Entrepreneur and General Physician, Marcus Hadley, a muggle from Perugia. Her mother was nineteen when she met her father, who was just two years older and already quite the successful business owner. Against all odds, her mother and father seemed to make it work by her mother abandoning her career as a Healer and working as a nurse in the local hospital to conceal her identity (while still working in a familiar career setting). Though her father knew the truth of her mother's identity, it was too late as they were already deep in love. It was in the muggle setting of Perugia that they chose to raise their three daughters. ✐ All three girls started showing magic at an early age, for which Nicole was both glorified about and petrified. Though she knew the girls' magic would need honing, she was terrified to send them away to school at such a ripe age. Nonetheless, as each turned eleven, they were sent off to Hogwarts. ✐ Unique to her mother and two sisters, Josephina was sorted into Hufflepuff in 2055. She kept mostly to herself, preferring to focus her attentions on her studies. Excelling in Arithmancy and Muggle Studies, she performed reasonable adequate in Magical Creatures and Charms. Focusing her strengths, she found herself fascinated by the future rather than living in the present (with Miss Nora Leiden, Sophia Melita's cookies, and Lord Berty Borr's flatulance). Her reserved personality left her with few confidants while at Hogwarts, but yet she 'knew' nearly everyone due to her observation of people. She discovered a sense of kinship and understanding in studying numbers. Josephina received nine OWLs and six NEWTs. ✐ Upon graduating Hogwarts, Josephina moved back to home to Perugia as she tried to find direction in life. Though she studied numbers and they seemed to tell her one thing, her heart seemed to lead her another direction. Putting some of her energies in painting and jogging, she enrolled in the local Wizarding University and spent three years studying such topics as Cryptomancy, Ancient Pythagorean Theory, the number 7, basic curse breaking, advanced charms, and even took a couple courses on muggle linguistics (focusing on Italian, Spanish, and Latin). Her mother encouraged her to pursue healing, as her older sister Leanne did, since it is easily adaptable to muggle society and a family-friendly career; though Josephina found little interest in working as a medical professional. ✐ Upon completing her third year of Wizarding University, Josephina decided that it was time to progress her life. She packed her things and and left on a journey toward what she'd hoped would lead her toward her destiny. Though she doubted her parent's approved her choice, she spent the next four years traveling and researching numbers and people. She studied the past, the present, and the future - the future still fascinating her most, but spending more time on the past and cryptology. In her travels, she continued to focus on her work rather than enjoy the people, and understand other languages. ✐ In Spring 2069, she found herself located near Azania, South Africa, to which she began work at the South African Wizarding Academy, since she learned of them needing a Charms Professor and it'd always been a second favorite subject of hers. Though she was enjoying her freelance independent researching, she decided to give educating young minds a try, thus she accepted the position. ✐ After just a few months, Josephina realized this was her destiny; to teach future generations of witches and wizards. But despite how much she was enjoying her teaching, she felt lonely and disconnected. It was this which drove her into purchasing a puppy as a companion for herself, which she named Baisley. ✐ Josephina continued to teach charms at the school for two years, until she received a letter via owl at the midway through her second term teaching, of her sister Leanne's expecting a second child, in which she would miss as it would occur in the middle of the school term. Feeling disoriented and lonely again, she realized for one of the first times that she missed her family, who she had seen only once in five plus years. Even though Fina enjoyed teaching, she regretted not being there for Leanne's big day and now the birth of her second child. It was this that initiated her to resign from her position as Charms Professor and return to Italy. ✐ Spending about two weeks home in Perugia, where she learned that her sister was expecting a second child in late August 2071, Fina was now in need of a job. Having spent some time post-graduation figuring out her life, she realized it was teaching that she was most enjoyed. Which is why, early Summer, she took a trip to Hogwarts and visited the current Headmaster. It just so happened that he was in need of a new Arithmancy Professor. ✐ In 2077, Fina took a trip home to Italy with Seren ✐ In 2078, she attended a convention in Florida, United States, for Arithmancers and Cursebreakers; it was there that she met a handsome fellow by the name of Addison, whom she'd been in frequent relations via owl mail and holidays ever since. ✐ Despite her avid interest in numbers, in 2081, Fina approached the headmistress in regards to the open Muggle Studies position. As a halfblood herself, she knew about the home and social life of muggles and even about wizards and muggles living together. Not to mention, changing positions would mean her classroom would be one floor level down - aka, closer to her Hufflepuffs, so that she could keep a closer watch on them and make sure they don't eat contaminated foods again. Category:Characters Category:Class of 2062 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Half-Blood Category:Alumni Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Arithmancy Category:Head of House Category:Muggle Studies